Of Weddings, Crowns, and Coronation Ceremonies
by Juxtaposie
Summary: Finally! The last in the trilogy that started with Rainy Day Love...but onyl the last for now. Fuu and Ferio finally tie the knot! Yay!


**A.N.) This took much longer than expected....MUCH longer..and I apologize. I won't rant at all except to say 2 things.**

1) I don't own the characters (as if u didn't know that) and

2) The wedding vows were taken out of the book The Shadow Rising by Robert Jordan (God bless that man, he's one of my new idols!)..as to why I used them..? I just really, REALLY liked them I guess... Now, on with the fic!

OF Weddings, Crowns, and Coronation Ceremonies

or** Why Caldina Shouldn't Drink** ...no, jk...

****

_This is it, _Fuu thought to herself. _Nine months of schoolwork, my eighteenth birthday and almost two months of planning. It all ends today. _

No, she corrected herself. _It all begins today. After this, he and I are one, now and forever._

"Fuu, stop pacin'. You'll make yahself sick." 

Fuu looked up at Caldina. The pink-haired woman was finishing the hem on Aska's dress. That was another joy. Aska and Sang Yung had managed to talk Chang Ang into arranging a visit to Cephiro for them, just in time for Fuu's wedding

"She's right Fuu-chan," Hikaru said. "When my aunt got married 5 years ago she wouldn't stop pacing even after my Okaa-chan warned her three times and she ended up passing out at the altar...I still remember the face my uncle made when-"

"Hikaru!" Umi admonished the young red-head. "What are you trying to do, scare her?!"

"No, it's all right Umi-san," Fuu said, trying to stand still. "She's right. I don't want to pass out before I say my vows."

"So does that mean you won't mind passing out after you say your vows?"

"Hikaru!" 

"Sorry Umi-chan..."

Fuu turned to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall. The reflection that looked back at her seemed like a dream. She never imagined herself marrying at so young an age. But then again, she never imagined herself being pulled into another world either...

She had insisted on a cream dress instead of a white one. Luckily for her, Umi and Caldina were the only ones who had picked up the symbolism. The dress had a slightly medieval touch, an empire waist-line accompanied by flared sleeves. The bodice was beaded with tiny pearls, and had a low-cut square neckline. Pearl buttons ran up the back of the bodice, holding it closed. The full, cream-colored satin skirt was overlaid with an almost-transparent gauze that trailed the floor. Her hair was pulled up into a braided tiara adorned with tiny, off-white roses and threaded with antique-green ribbons. To make the look more natural, tiny ringlets hung around her face and at the back of her neck.

Each bride's-maid dress was of the same design: sleeveless, with an empire waist. They were the same off-white as Fuu's gown, off-white being the only color that wouldn't clash with anyone's hair.

A knock on the door made Fuu jump. Presea, who was closest to the door, edged it open and peeked out. Nodding to the unseen face behind the wood paneling, she closed the door and turned to Fuu. 

"It's time," she said, smiling. 

Fuu nodded, taking a deep breath. Exchanging quick hugs with each of her friends, she checked herself in the mirror one last time before taking her bouquet from Aska. 

Fuu's father met her at the door to the throne room, offering her his arm as Aska began her walk up the isle, strewing rose petals along her way. At 14, she was a little old to be a flower girl, but she was more than pleased to oblige. Caldina followed Aska, then Presea, Umi and Hikaru.

"Alright Fuu-chan," her father whispered, smiling down at her. "This is it."

She nodded, her breath hitching in her throat, and let her father lead her up the bright red carpet. 

As soon as he was in sight, she locked her eyes to Ferio's and never looked away. Her father handed her over to Ferio, and she never looked away. Clef instructed them both to kneel, and she never looked away.

Her breath caught in her throat again as Ferio took her hands in his and spoke. "I , Ferio, crowned prince of the Royal House of Cephiro, do pledge you, Fuu Hououjii, my love and my life for as long as I live." His hands were shaking uncontrollably, but his voice never wavered. "What I possess in this world I give to you. I will keep and hold you, succor and tend you, protect and shelter you for all the days of my life. I am yours, always and forever." With that, Clef handed him a thin gold band that he slipped on her ring finger.

The air on her face felt unnaturally cool; her cheeks were wet. Blinking away the tears that suddenly clouded her vision, she began; "I, Fuu Hououjii, do pledge you, Ferio, my love and my life for as long as I live." _As long as I live and forever after that. _"What I possess in this world I give to you. I will keep and hold you, succor and tend you, protect and shelter you for all the days of my life." Taking another ring from Clef, she placed it on Ferio's hand before finishing, "I am yours, always and forever."

Rising, Ferio helped Fuu to her feet and they turned to the small crowd of people gathered for the event. Kuu, Mrs.Hououjii and Hikaru were crying. Umi and Presea were getting misty-eyed and Caldina was grinning like an idiot. 

"By the powers vested in me as a priest of Cephiro, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Reaching out to catch Fuu in his arms, Ferio swung her around, dipping her back as he whispered, "I love you, my princess," and kissed her deeply.

Applause broke out, along with a few whistles. Fuu was sure one of them had been Caldina. 

Setting Fuu back on her feet, he stepped away as she knelt down again, on one knee, and let Clef lay his hand on the top of her head. The crowd grew quiet as Clef spoke.

"By the powers given to me as both High Priest and Master Mage of Cephiro, I dub thee Princess Fuu, Crowned Princess of the Royal House of Cephiro, wife of Prince Ferio." Taking a golden coronet worked with intricately laced roses from a velvet pillow offered by Lantis, Clef placed it on Fuu's head. 

Taking Ferio's hand, she stood, and Clef said "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you your prince and princess."

The applause that broke out this time was much more thunderous than the last.

*****

"So, what's it like bein' married?" Caldina asked, taking a sip of her wine and leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah," Umi elaborated. "Do you feel any different?"

Practically glowing with happiness Fuu answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I do feel different. I feel...whole. Like I was missing something all this time...and I've finally found it."

"I can't wait to get married!" Hikaru exclaimed ecstatically. "Now if only I could make Lantis propose..."

"Yah could always sleep with him," Caldina suggested, her cheeks a rosy shade of red from the alcohol she had consumed (Three glasses was a little much for such a small women). "After all, that sure got Fuu married right quick!" 

As a habit, Fuu reached her hand up to adjust her glasses, in order to hide her embarrassment. Suddenly remembering that she hadn't worn her glasses for the ceremony, she contented herself with smoothing the creases in her dress (much as Hikaru was doing) while Caldina laughed in between her hiccups. Umi snickered into her glass while Presea nearly choked on her wine. 

"I think someone ought to get Caldina-san a glass of water," Aska suggested, sipping her glass slowly. Since she was only allowed three fourths of a one, she thought she'd take her time and enjoy it a little. 

"Oh, I'm just fine," Caldina said, waving away the comment. "A shot of brandy would be nice though..."

"I don't think Lafarga's going to let you drink much more," Presea said, pointing over at the other end of the reception hall where he and Lantis were still clapping Ferio on the back. The swordsman was eyeing his lover suspiciously, a slight frown creasing his face.

"Well then I'd better get that drink before he comes to take me off to bed." Pushing her chair away from the table, Caldina got slowly to her feet, swaying slightly. 

"Gods Callie," Presea said, wrapping an arm around her friend to help her walk. "You're gonna be hell to deal with in the morning...I can't believe I'm helping you get another drink..." she grumbled as she helped the other woman walk a none-too steady line to the bar.

Finishing off her glass, Aska commented, "This stuff is REALLY strong. It's no wonder she's drunk..." Her own cheeks were beginning to take on a slightly rosy tint. So were Hikaru's.

"I think you two have had enough for one night," Umi said, taking the unfinished glass out of Hikaru's hand and pulling Aska's empty one away from her. 

The young empress of Fahren giggled slightly before hiccuping. Blushing furiously, she covered her mouth with a hand and suddenly became fascinated with the table napkin. 

Laughing softly to herself, Fuu smiled at the young woman. Feeling a soft hand come down to rest on her shoulder, she turned to find Ferio looking at her, smiling widely. 

"Come on," He said, pulling out her chair and taking her hand. "We get the first dance."

Leading Fuu onto a bare dance floor, Ferio wrapped one arm around her small waist, taking her right hand in his left and pulling her closer than was customary for a waltz. Resting his forehead against hers, they began to circle slowly to the music. 

"I can't wait until tonight," Ferio said softly. "It seems like forever since you've shared my bed."

"Not forever," Fuu answered, smiling up at her lover. _Husband,_ she corrected herself. _My husband..._ "Just 11 months and 13 days."

"You've been counting too?" he asked jokingly.

"Down to the very last minute," she answered softly, standing on tip-toe to kiss him quickly on the cheek. 

Tripping over his own feet in mock surprise, Ferio said, "Why Fuu! Shame on you! Always thinking about sex!...We'll have to cleanse your mind of that with some reverse therapy... A lot of reverse therapy, I think." 

The dance floor was no longer void of activity Fuu noted, finally tearing her eyes away from Ferio. Her mother and father were dancing together, as were Umi and Ascot, and Lantis and Hikaru. Looking over Ferio's shoulder, Fuu noted that Caldina was leaning over Clef, whispering something into his ear. The diminuitive mage had a slightly pensive look, but he nodded to whatever the dancer was saying. Fuu watched in interest as Clef walked over to Presea, tapped her on the shoulder, and cleared his throat. He must have asked her to dance because they were the next couple out on the floor. 

She also noticed a blushing Sang Yung, quite tall for his age, bowing to Aska and offering her his arm. Caldina practically dragged a reluctant Lafarga onto the dance floor, before pulling him closer than seemed physically possible, and closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, swaying to the music. It might have been simply because Caldina was so at home on the dance floor, but if she was drunk it didn't show in the least. 

Kuu was dancing with Eagle. That was a surprise. 

Coming up behind them, Fuu's father tapped Ferio on the shoulder. Though he was reluctant, Ferio bowed to her father and let Mr.Hououjii take his palace. Bowing lower to her mother, Ferio smiled that charming smile and took her hand, continuing the smooth motion of the dance, if not so intimately as before. 

"You're going to make my baby girl a very happy woman," Makoto Hououjii said quietly, eyes clouding again. 

"I'll do better than my best to make sure she's the happiest woman in the universe," Ferio replied, smiling down at his mother-in-law.

Mrs. Hououjii smiled up at Ferio for what seemed like an eternity, before bursting into tears. Smothering Ferio in one of the tightest hugs he'd had ever been in, she clung to him, sobbing happily for her youngest daughter. 

Looking around the dance floor frantically for his wife, Ferio tried to pry Mrs. Hououjii's arms from their crushing grip around his waist. Only when Mr. Hououjii had come to pull his wife off her son-in-law did Ferio relax. Letting Fuu pull him away to the table she had been sitting at with her friends, he practically fell into a chair, pulling Fuu into his lap.

"That was one of the most interesting things that has ever happened to me," Ferio commented, smiling. "I've never had a crying woman more than twice my age wrap me in a hug so tight I could've sworn I was in a vice."

Fuu laughed softly, a light sound like tinkling bells. He did always love her laugh.

*****

"No, no , no," Umi commented, pausing to take another sip of her champagne. "The best part of the evening was the look an Lafarga's face when Caldina climbed on the table. He looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head!" Laughing hysterically, the blue-haired beauty let Presea pour her another glass.

"That was priceless!" Ascot agreed, his speech slightly slurred. 

Lantis, Hikaru and Sang Yung were the only ones remotely sober this late in the night. Caldina had let herself be carried off by her knight in shining armor quite some time ago. While carrying her out of the room, Lafarga's face had to have turned 15 different shades of red by the time the dancer had finished shouting out the three things they were most likely to be found doing in the next fifteen minutes. Not long after that, Fuu and Ferio had also retired to their rooms. Fuu had been very glad that Caldina had just happened to leave before them. The comments she gave while sober were sometimes lewd enough to make a courtesan blush. They were bound to be ten times worse if she was drunk.

"I think Caldina's the -hiccup- one that should get married. Have a few kids while she's -hiccup- at it too. It -hiccup- might calm her down a little," Aska said, trying to sit upright in her chair. Just staying in that chair was becoming difficult. What had happened to "3/4 of a glass and absolutely no more!"...Oh, now she remembered. Umi had started pouring out the drinks. 

"Either that, or Lafarga will be sent to an early grave," Ascot said, trying to stop hiccuping long enough to finish his glass. Everyone broke out laughing, and continued to laugh as Umi's chair tipped over side-ways, sending her sprawling across the floor in a pool of cream-colored satin. She looked up, tears mingling in the corners of her eyes.

"Omigod Umi! Are you alright?!" Ascot asked, springing up from his chair so he could kneel down next to his lover.

Looking at the floor in front of her, Umi didn't even twitch a muscle until Ascot was leaning down and over to look her in the face. Then springing forward suddenly, she pulled the hat off his head, climbed to her feet, and ran a rather squiggly line to the door, laughing so had she had trouble getting the breath to run. Ascot followed Umi down the hall, shouting about how it wasn't fair that she was always taking that poor hat off his head and that it was her fault he want through so many of them. The shouts diminished down the hall, cutting off all together at the sound of a door slamming.

Presea choked on her drink for the second time that night, before spitting it back in her glass and laughing like a hyena. The room was beginning to spin a little...Did Hikaru have cat ears or was it her imagination? _Alright Presea, _she told herself. _You've had more than enough to drink for one night. Time to go to bed....I wonder if Clef wants any company..._ Smiling to herself, she let Hikaru help her out of her chair, much as she had done for Caldina earlier that evening. Lantis followed the short red-head as far as the door before tuning back to survey the two people left in the room. Shaking his head at the young empress and her equally young advisor, he followed Hikaru down the hall. Presea's head was going to pound the next morning. Hikaru was glad she hadn't had anything to drink that night. With all the headaches, the palace was going to be a mess tomorrow. Looking down at Aska, Sang Yung sighed. "I think it's time we got you to bed Hime-chan," he said gently.

"You are absolutely right Sang Yung," Aska said, swaying dangerously as she got to her feet. Her head felt stuffed with cotton and her speech was so slurred she was sure her tongue must have swollen to ten times it natural size. "But first, I want to say that you are astoundingly adorable in that hat and -hiccup- if I thought I could run I'd take it off your head and let you chase me around the -hiccup- palace, just like Umi-san." She smiled up at the young man, before collapsing into him. 

Sighing again, Sang Yung pulled Aska off her feet, cradling her in his arms. He shook his head ruefully, smiling down at the girl before wincing in remembrance.

"Chang Ang's going to lecture me to the ends of the earth for letting her get drunk," he mumbled to himself, carrying Aska to her chambers.

*****

Smiling down at the top of Ferio's head, Fuu stroked his back fondly while he slept, his bare body snuggled tightly against hers, his head cushioned on her shoulder. Her wedding gown was laying in a pile of satin on a chair. She'd have to remember to fold that in the morning. If she even got out of bed.

Stirring in his sleep, Ferio shifted, murmuring something unintelligible as his arm thrown across her waist tightened it's hold, yet stayed gentle as a breeze.

She smiled again at the memory of the way his hands felt on her body, so gentle and loving, yet so passionate, so strong. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her softly. 

She loved him so much that sometimes it hurt. It used to. She would never have to worry about being away from him again. Wherever she went now, she carried a piece of his soul in the band around her finger. 

"I love you, husband of mine," she said faintly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Shifting herself around on the pillows, she pulled the sheets up just a little higher before huddling down next to Ferio. 

"I love you too," he said softly, smiling slightly and opening one sleepy eye to look at her. Then, burying his head in her neck, his breathing became even again as he fell back to sleep.

Still smiling, Fuu closed her eyes. It thrilled her to think that for every night after this she would no longer sleep alone. She would always share her bed with the man she loved. The first man she had ever loved and the only one she ever would. It was indeed quite a pleasing thought.

The End

****

Did u like it?! Huh, huh?! I sure Hope so...

I kinda wanted to let u know that this might be the last Fuu/Ferio fic I write for awhile. I'm working on 2 other Rayearth fanfics (1 about Aska and Sang Yung, and 1 about Caldina and Lafarga)

So, fear not! I will still be writing!...just not about Fuu and Ferio...yet...I won't be able to keep that up long...They're 1 of my fav anime cuples, afterall...


End file.
